It's A Small Wolrd After All
by Flare-Fly
Summary: A Ouran High School Host Club and Fruits Basket Crossover, I mixed it from different Crossovers out there- PLEASE FORGIVE ME
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club, they respectively belong to Hatori Bisco (Ouran) and Natsuki Takaya (Fruits Basket)**

**And I don't own some parts of the story, I just got some parts from from different OHSHC and Fruits Basket Crossovers so please don't mistaken me for a thief or something because I'm already disclaiming it.**

**Legend:**

** Talking**

** SHOUTING**

** _Thinking_**

* * *

"Eh? You're transferring Yuki?" questioned Shigure.

"Yes. Just for a while, I suppose. I have needs for him there." They both knew what Akito was saying. Shigure remained kneeling on the floor in front of the sickly young head.

"Will it just be him?"

"Yes. The rest are unsuited for this situation."

Shigure understood. Kyo was the same age, but he was too brash. Momiji rarely could be serious, and Haru had his black side to deal with. Tohru wasn't even one of the Sohmas. Only Yuki could be used in this delicate situation. He rose, bade the still figure goodbye, and left the Sohma house by himself. Shigure whined, "I hate to be the one to break the news to them. Yuki's gonna skin me alive!" Suddenly, he turned serious again.

"Poor Yuki. For his sake I hope he doesn't fail his mission." With that ominous thought in mind, Shigure headed home, followed by the brisk autumn wind blowing up a storm of dead leaves.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

_CRASH!_ The porcelain plate Tohru was carrying back to the kitchen slipped from her weakened grasp. Instead of immediately apologizing and cleaning it up, she slowly sank on the ground. Kyo went over to help her. Yuki was still gaping at the smiling dog, hoping this was another one of his stupid jokes.

Shigure nodded. "Yup! Akito told Yuki to transfer to another high school. He will be starting next week."

"Why does he want me?"

Shigure answered, "For family business."

Yuki started to ask why him, but then went through the same thinking process Shigure did.

"Oh."

Shigure shrugged. "It doesn't seem to be a permanent move." Tohru had regained her composure and was helping Kyo pick up the shards.

"How long will Yuki-kun be gone?"

"Just until he gets Akito's business done," comforted Shigure.

Kyo started to get irritated. "What is this family business anyway?"

The dog hesitated. "He has to..." Tohru imagined terrible tasks, such as feeding piranhas or cleaning a kitchen that was as dirty as Shigure's before she came!

"...make a friend." All three of them blinked at him.

"That's it?" Kyo asked in annoyance.

"Yup!" giggled Shigure. Tohru sighed in relief. "So Yuki-kun won't be fighting bears like Kyo-kun did in the mountains?" she blurted out, then turned red. "Oops." The three guys stared at her strangely.

"What school is the damn rat going to?"questioned Kyo.

Shigure thought for a moment. "Started with O or A, I forgot. Umm...Aha! I remember! It's called Ouran."

Tohru squeaked, "Ouran High? That's one of the most prestigious schools!" Even Kyo looked a little impressed by that.

Yuki was still lost in the dark. "I don't understand. Why do I have to go there and make a friend?"

Shigure sighed. "Really, Yuki. And I thought Kyon-kyon was the dumb one."

Kyo glared daggers at him. "Hey! I resent that."

Tohru hurriedly swept the last of the broken plate up and threw it away, not wanting to miss a word of the conversation.

The oldest man sighed, "Truth is, Sohma Industries wants Suoh Industries as its business partner. Akito wants you to get closer to the CEO's son, Tamaki Suoh."

Tohru gasped again. "Tamaki Suoh? Only son of the Suoh's?"

Shigure asked her how she knew that. While Tohru explained she saw him on television, Yuki was rethinking what he had to do.

"Eh? Tamaki Suoh, huh? So that's why," mused a thoughtful Yuki.

Suddenly, Shigure reverted back to his carefree self. "Don't worry! Just toddle off to bed now! Good night!"

Startled, the three teenagers said a quiet goodbye and trudged up to their rooms, each with their own inner thoughts.

* * *

"Have you heard the news? Prince Yuki is leaving!"

That was the juiciest piece of gossip in the school that day. It was unknown who started the rumor, but it spread among the students like wildfire. It wasn't long before the Prince Yuki Fanclub caught wind of it. "WHAT? It can't be!" screamed Mokoto, the president of the club, dramatically.

"If our beloved prince leaves, this fanclub will be meaningless! Pass this message on: ALL FANCLUB MEMBERS MUST PERSUADE OUR PRINCE NOT TO LEAVE! Understood?"

Her cronies nodded. "Understood!"

Thus, all day long, Yuki was pestered by more than half the school's girls, begging him not to leave. Needless to say, he was more than irritated. Thankfully, today was Friday, and no more crazy fangirls! Unless, they followed him home. _Urg. _

"Yuki-kun!" a smiling Tohru waved at him, oblivious to the hostile glares from the other girls. Tohru's voice was abruptly drowned out the loudspeaker. "Ahem. Is this thing on? Oh. PRINCE YUKI!" -feedback- "PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE OUR BELOVED SCHOOL!" Yuki grimaced. He knew that voice anywhere. It was no other than Mokoto Minagawa. He speedwalked to Tohru, grabbed her hand, and both of them ran off that campus straight home to where Kyo, Haru, and Momiji already were. At home, Shigure and Kyo laughed at Yuki's school day, while the others were a little bit more sympathetic.

During the weekend, Yuki was no less busy! There were papers to sign, official documents to file away, and other tiresome paperwork. His textbooks were bought, and the specially tailored Ouran uniform arrived. All in all, Yuki was ready to follow Akito's inane plan, if he could get up on time.

On Monday, when his alarm clock went off, his hand appeared from under the covers and fumbled with it. When he couldn't make it turn off, the sleepy rat threw it against the wall, then got up. Even though his eyes were still closed, he dressed himself perfectly, only waking up to put on the blue tie. Blinking blearily, he stumbled downstairs, readjusting his tie again, and meandered into the kitchen.

Tohru smiled approvingly at him, "Yuki, you look very nice!" Indeed, the light blue jacket and the black pants emphasized his slim frame and silver hair, slightly mussed. However, the tie was done haphazardly, as if the person was half-asleep at the time. Knowing Yuki, he probably was. She giggled and redid his tie for him. Blinking, he gave her a small "thank you."

She grinned and replied, "You're welcome. Breakfast is ready."

After another one of Tohru's delicious homemade meals, Hatori arrived to drive Yuki to Ouran. It was around a 15-minute drive, so by the time he pulled into the school, it was almost time for school to start. Yuki grabbed his bookbag, said a quick good-bye to Hatori, and raced through the gigantic portal, up two flights of stairs, and came to his classroom. He referred to the piece of paper clutched in his sweaty palm to be absolutely certain it was the right room. _1-A. This is it._ Breathing deeply, he opened the door and stepped in just as the bell rang.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Thus began Yuki's first day at Ouran High School.


	2. Chapter 2

All heads turned as the silver-haired teen stepped into the room as the bell rang.

"He's so pretty!", "He looks like a girl. How adorable!", "He's like a prince!"

"Eh? Hikaru, who's that?"

"Isn't that the new guy, Kaoru?"

At the back of the room, the Hitachiin twins were observing Yuki with a lot of interest. Their homeroom teacher smiled at the perfectly composed newcomer.

"You're just in time. Please introduce yourself."

He strode to the front of the room and gave a respectful bow without appearing silly. When he stood upright again, everybody noticed how..._feminine_ his face seemed. His gray eyes were large and his hair was a little on the longish side; his smile could only be described as princely. But even though he was slender, he had a strange kind of strength surrounding him. Was it his posture, or was he naturally like that? All in all, this new guy had a very mysterious air.

"I am Yuki Sohma. Please take care of me." His voice was soft like silk or velvet, and they had to strain to hear him. Haruhi suspected it wasn't because he was shy, but it was naturally like that. By that time, all the girls (except Haruhi) fell a little bit in love with him.

"Alright, Sohma-kun, please sit besides Hitachiin-kun, over there."

A teen with hair that reminded Yuki of Kyo's, waved his hand and grinned devilishly. Yuki went over and sat down at the empty desk on the right side. Glancing to his left, he saw Hitachiin-kun, a boy with brown hair and eyes, and...another Hitachiin-kun? _Twins, huh? _The second Hitachiin-kun looked exactly like the first one, but his hair was swept to the opposite side. Yuki decided he would make friends later and pulled out his school supplies. Even though he wasn't staying here permanently, it was best to stay on top of things.

Haruhi, set her book bag down and chose to ignore the somewhat condescending tone and content in their words. "Apparently he's—popular," she said.

"If you ask me, he looks frail," Hikaru criticized, sitting on the edge of Haruhi's desk.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded, giving him a stern glance.

"Have you seen him though? He's thin and scrawny," Kaoru agreed. "If he weren't wearing a boy's uniform he could be taken for a girl."

"Of course, as Haruhi has proven, wearing a boy's uniform doesn't make you a man," Hikaru snickered, a wry smile curving the corners of his mouth.

"For all we know, he could be a gender confused girl," Kaoru suggested with a matching smile of his own.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi sighed, saying their names to get their attention but not sure what to scold them for first; their over criticism of the new student or odd way of teasing her. "What's his name?" she asked, deciding against berating them for anything at the moment.

"Sohma Yuki," the twins recited together. Their voices were in perfect harmony as always. "Like we said, apparently his family is rich. Actually, I have heard a little about the Sohma's, but as to who they are and what they do," Hikaru began, then he and Kaoru finished with a shrug, "we don't know."

"Maybe Kyoya knows more about him," Kaoru added. "He seems to know something about _everybody_."

"All right!I have a lesson to teach!, take your seats!"

Haruhi did as she had been told, and was finally able to glimpse the transfer student as she did. He was exactly as Hikaru and Kaoru had described—thin, feminine, and frail in appearance. Despite this, however, he was very handsome and—elegant, Haruhi thought for lack of a better word. The first thing she noticed about him was the unusual shade of gray hair he had.

As he looked over at her, Haruhi was able to see his gray eyes, which matched his hair in color, were like large orbs, and quite gorgeous to say the least. The female student handed him a note, leaning over to whisper something to him. As she spoke, what she said Haruhi couldn't hear, he watched her with a curious, attentive expression. Smiling warmly, he took the note from her and mouthed 'thank you.'

The girl blushed slightly before quickly turning forward facing in her desk again. Haruhi watched Yuki as he held the carefully folded note in his hand, staring at it as if it would tell him its contents. He placed it in his pocket without even opening it. Haruhi first thought it rude, but then considered that maybe he wanted to read it later when he had more time or wouldn't get into trouble. But she couldn't help but think of his smile as fake.

Haruhi noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hikaru was watching her. Realizing she'd been caught starring at the new comer, she quickly dropped her gaze to her open notebook and pretended to write something down.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered as he leaned slightly toward her. She gave him a sideways glance that conveyed the messages 'what', and 'shut up' at the same time. "See? I told you he was frail. What do you think?" he asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "Frail, maybe, but all the girls seem to love him," Kaoru whispered, leaning in on her other side, "What about you?"

"Shh!" she told both of them firmly yet quietly. She turned her attention back to the lesson at hand. Throughout the class though, she couldn't help glancing over at Yuki every once in a while if only to satisfy her own curiosity about him. Within the fifty minute time frame, he received at least four other notes, two of which had lip shapes kissed onto them and one with a large heart scrawled on it. Haruhi had even been asked to pass one of the notes up to him as it had come from the back of the class room. Not only was she amazed at how popular he was on his first day, but how oblivious the teacher was to the goings on of his own class.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang promptly at twelve, signaling the lunch hour. As the students filed out the door, though, Yuki remained in his seat. Haruhi pulled her bento box from her bag and noticed Yuki retrieve a small, carefully wrapped lunch box from inside his bag and place it on his desk.

"You're not going to eat in the cafeteria then?" she asked him from where she sat.

Yuki glanced back towards her, looking slightly surprised that he'd been spoken to. "Ah, no, my friend packed me a lunch," he replied.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, leaning in the door. _They've come back for me_ she thought, her right eye twitching at the sound of their voices calling her name.

"Come eat lunch in the cafeteria," Hikaru demanded as he approached her desk.

"But I have my lunch here," she said, pointing to the box.

"Eat it in the cafeteria!" Kaoru ordered.

Before she could object they had seized her and her bento box and drug them from the desk. "Hey!" she growled. "I don't want to eat in the cafeteria!"

"To bad!" the twins chimed. She went limp in their tight grasp, allowing herself to be drug helplessly from the classroom and down the hallway, knowing that resistance was useless. She glanced back at Yuki just before clearing the doorway to find a quizzical expression on his face. Sighing, she made a mental note to apologize to him later for being so inadvertently rude, if and when she got the chance. Even though it wasn't her fault she left the room in the middle of a conversation, she still wanted to express her regret—for not being able to speak with him further and for being towed away so uncouthly by her friends—rather abductors.

As the morning gave way to noon, the cafeteria slowly started to fill up. Several of Haruhi's regular designators paused briefly as they passed her table to tell her how surprised and delighted they were to see her in the cafeteria eating. And they weren't the only ones thrilled about the thought.

"Haru-chan!" the high, child-like voice of her upper classmate reached her ears. "You're eating with us today?"

"Yes, Hani-sempai, I am," she replied with a smile. _But not by choice_ she thought, casting a dull look towards the twins as they stood in line to get their food trays.

"Can Takashi and I sit with you then?" he inquired, smiling from ear to ear as he usually did.

"Of course," Haruhi replied.

"I'll sit next to you," Hani suggested.

"Sorry, but the seats next to Haruhi are taken," Hikaru informed as he approached the table, tray in hand. He sat his tray down to her left.

"Then we can sit across from you. Come on Takashi, let's get our food!" Hani said. He grabbed the tall, quiet Host by the sleeve and towed him away. All Mori said in response was "Uh."

"So what did you think of the transfer? You wouldn't answer us in class," Kaoru wondered as he sat down on Haruhi's right.

"That's because I could get in trouble for talking during class," Haruhi replied flatly. "You're supposed to pay attention to the lesson."

"We were listening, but it was just review at that point," Hikaru pointed out. "Now answer our question, we're not in class anymore."

Haruhi picked at the contents of her bento box thoughtfully for a moment. "He seems very—"

"Frail? Skinny?" Kaoru interjected.

"No, I was thinking more in terms of his personality," Haruhi corrected. Being interrupted by either of the two Hitachiin twins no longer annoyed her; it was just something they did and she'd learned to ignore it.

"Self-absorbed? Proud?" Hikaru suggested. It was easy to guess the opinions they had formed about him already.

"Actually, he seemed reserved. Like he doesn't really want to speak to anybody, but he's not going to be rude by ignoring them or impolite in any way," Haruhi explained. The twins stared at her blankly. "You know?"

"Hah, Haruhi!" they chimed, identical bored looks plastered on their faces.

"That doesn't make sense," Hikaru criticized.

"It does to me," Haruhi shrugged, taking a bite of her lunch.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi almost choked having been surprised by the sudden and loud yelling of her name. She recognized the voice belonged to a certain blonde upper classman.

"Sempai," she coughed, reaching for the glass of water Kaoru had fetched her while he was in line.

"What are you doing here in the cafeteria?" Tamaki questioned in surprise. "I mean, I'm glad to see you but you normally don't come to the cafeteria to eat!"

"We persuaded her to come," Hikaru and Kaoru responded.

_More like forced me_ Haruhi thought, narrowing her eyes. "I don't mind eating here every once in a while," she explained dryly.

"Well, to mark this special occasion I must sit with you!" Tamaki declared. Since he already had his tray he hurriedly sat down directly across from Haruhi.

"What's special about it?" Haruhi wonder aloud.

"Milord, have you seen the transfer student?" Hikaru and Kaoru inquired.

"Transfer student?" Tamaki repeated.

"Yah! He's in our class. Transferred in from a public high school," the twins explained in unison.

"There's a new student? How exciting! Don't you think so Takashi?" Hani exclaimed as he returned to the table.

"Yeah," Mori responded. He took the seat next to Hani as the two seniors sat down beside Tamaki.

"That's interesting. How could a public high school student get into Ouran?" Tamaki wondered.

"Its not impossible," Haruhi muttered under her breathe, glancing off to the side in annoyance.

"Ah! I mean, of course its not surprising that you got in, you're so smart Haruhi!" Tamaki panicked, having forgotten that Haruhi had come from a public middle school. "I didn't mean to insult you. Daddy's sorry!"

"Forget it," Haruhi sighed.

"Smooth, milord," Hikaru teased. "Very fastidious," Kaoru added.

"So, who's the new student?" Hani asked cheerfully.

"Sohma Yuki-kun," Haruhi replied. "I didn't speak with him, or rather, all I got to say were a few words." She paused and glanced between the twins. They shrugged, completely unaware that they'd interrupted her conversation with the new student. "Anyway, Hikaru and Kaoru don't know anything about him accept where he came from and that the Sohma's are wealthy.

"Wealthy is an understatement," Kyoya stated as he took the available seat on Tamaki's other side. "The Sohma family is quite large, and they specialize in more businesses than the Ootoris do. They own hospitals, large companies, dojos, and a variety of industries. Then there are the individual family members who have careers of their own, like writing or running shops and hot spring resorts. They own a lot of vacation homes that they rent out seasonally as well."

"Told you Kyoya would know," Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out as if to prove something.

"That's amazing! This Sohma person sounds like he's filthy rich," Tamaki marveled.

"Then why did he go to a public school?" Haruhi wondered. In her past experience with rich people, they never went the cheap route, so someone from such a prestigiously wealthy family attending anything less than an expensive private academy was strange to her.

"Apparently, that's where he wanted to go," Kyoya replied, spreading his napkin in his lap. "Sohma Yuki, high school freshman, attended Kaibara High instead of the all boys private school his family had chosen for him. He was the first of his family to go against the family's wish for him to go to private school and attend a public, co-ed school."

Haruhi felt a chill run up her spin as all the information sank in. She couldn't help but ask, "Kyoya, how do you know so much about them?"

Kyoya smirked, tilting his head just right so that the light glared off his glasses and hid his eyes. "The Sohmas are big business rivals of the Ootori family. I make it my business to know there's," he replied.

"That doesn't explain why you know so much about him," Hikaru observed, an intimidated look on his face that matched his brother and Haruhi's expressions.

"I did a background check on them," Kyoya stated so plainly it was as if such a habit were normal. "I always do."

"Not new students, no," Kyoya corrected. "However, transfer students are a different story. I like to know who they are and where they've been.

"Yuki-kun seems to be adjusting well to the academy after having come from a public school," Haruhi said, changing the subject slightly. "It took me a while to get used to this institute when I was accepted here from middle school."

"Yes, but you attended public schools your whole life, Haruhi. He went to private boys' schools up until he enrolled at Kaibara," Kyoya bluntly said. Haruhi could feel the ice in his voice.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hani chanted. "What was Yu-chan like?"

"He was thin," Hikaru replied. "And girlish," Kaoru added.

"He was reserved, but extremely popular," Haruhi summarized. "He was extremely feminine in looks, but he was very pretty."

"Haruhi! Daddy doesn't like to hear you talk like that! Shame on you, Shame!" Tamaki scolded.

"I'm just saying, he looks like the kind of guy some of our customers would like," Haruhi mumbled solemnly.

"Oh? That's not what it sounded like to us!" Hikaru and Kaoru teased.

"At Kaibara there was a club made up entirely of girls who adored him. It was called 'The Yuki Fan Club' and he was known as 'Prince Yuki'," Kyoya explained. "Apparently, they had rules regarding how and when to speak to him. So his popularity here is assured, only I must admit it's surprising how quickly he's accumulated fans."

Tamaki paused a moment in thought. "You really think he'd be popular with our customers?" he wondered.

"He _is_ popular with our customers, milord," Hikaru corrected. "Haruhi's customers all ignored her today because they were too busy passing him notes."

"Even our customers were distracted by him," Kaoru continued.

"It appears he's earned the favor of quiet a few ladies," Kyoya observed. He smirked, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "And it's only his first day here. Interesting."

Haruhi could almost see the money that was on Kyoya's mind. She could only imagine what he was thinking, but there was no doubt in her mind that it had something to do with making money.

Hani, who had left without being noticed returned with a large piece of cake, topped with whip cream and a strawberry. Making a big announcement and deal over the sweets he distracted the other hosts from all other matters.

Haruhi was able to finish her lunch more-or-less in peace. Teasing Tamaki preoccupied the twins, and for once, she wasn't the object of their teasing. She was able to sneak away from the group and head back to the classroom early in the hopes that she could get some studying in before the next class.

As she approached the classroom door she heard a female student's muffled voice inside the room. As she got closer she could hear what she was saying.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the school!" the girl exclaimed. Haruhi paused just around the corner by the door. She didn't usually spy on people, but spying was a bad habit she'd picked up from the hosts.

"That's ok, I mean, thank you, but—" she heard Yuki reply. His voice sounded somewhat nervous.

"I don't understand," the girl said, voice shaking with emotion. Her tone sounded confused and hurt. "I didn't think a hug was too forward. Am I that offensive?"

"Its not that you're offensive in anyway," Yuki explained. "Its just—I'm extremely shy."

"Shy? Then why didn't you say so?" the girl said. She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll help you come out of your shell."

Haruhi peeked in the door in time to see the girl step forward, throwing herself at him with her arms held out to embrace him. Gasping, Yuki staggered backwards and as if by instinct gracefully stepped out of the way. Haruhi stepped around the corner, reaching out in a vain attempt to catch the girl, but the young lady tripped on her own feet and went crashing to the floor.

"Wh-why'd you do that?" the girl blubbered, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I—" Yuki stuttered, struggling to find his words.

"How could you!" the girl wailed. Scrambling to her feet she dashed off in Haruhi's direction.

Yuki reached out to catch her before she ran from the room but missed grabbing her arm. "Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" the girl sobbed. She shoved passed Haruhi and ran down the hallway. Haruhi heard her sobbing fade away as she turned to face Yuki. When he saw her standing there he averted his gaze in shame.

"Ah, Yuki-kun," Haruhi said. She didn't know what to say though.

He turned halfway around. "Yes?" he asked. He avoided making eye contact as she approached him.

"Um, I uh—" Haruhi dropped her gaze to the floor. She wasn't sure why she'd said anything to him; accept that she wanted to know why he'd avoided the girl's embrace. But asking that would be rude. Then she remembered what she'd promised herself to do earlier. "About this morning," she continued. "I just wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly. I didn't want to go."

"Ah, that's all right," Yuki said with a smile. "You didn't really have a choice."

"That's true," Haruhi laughed uneasily. They fell into awkward silence, staring at opposite walls. "Um, I'm Fujioka Haruhi," she said introducing herself. It seemed like the only thing left to say that would break the silence.

"I'm Sohma Yuki," he replied, giving a polite bow. "Its nice to meet you."

"Did you enjoy your lunch then?" she asked for lack of something better to say.

"Yes, I did, thank you," he said with another smile. The room fell silent again. The only questions she could think of were about what she'd just witnessed.

"Haruhi!" She was glad to hear the twins' voices for once. It was rare that she did, but she turned around to face them eagerly.

"You disappeared," Hikaru whined. "Don't sneak off like that. Milord was still ranting when we left."

"Ah, sorry," Haruhi apologized. "I wanted to study a little before class."

Yuki took advantage of the distraction and returned to his desk.

"Haruhi," the twins chimed. "Are you ready for the test tomorrow?"

"Of course, I studied hard so I would be ready," she replied, glancing curiously back at the withdrawn Sohma. Taking her seat, she pulled out her notebook to study, pushing the mystery that surrounded the multiple transfers to the back of her mind for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Classes began again for the day, and Haruhi continued to count the number of letters and notes Yuki received. By mid afternoon he'd received a total of twenty-six notes, which he pocketed, and just about every girl on the floor had spoken to him at some point or another. He pocketed all the notes and letters, and avoided any contact that some of the girls attempted, though a little more gracefully than he had earlier.

When it was time for club activities, the Host Club reported to the Third Music Room for hosting. After club time ended, the Hosts talked about the new person. Yuki Sohma had been here for exactly one day, yet he was already well known. Many people adored him for his elegant attitude, quiet personality, and graceful looks. Tamaki was very interested in him.

Haruhi remembered something else about Yuki. "Sohma-kun seems very mysterious."

Tamaki nodded. "Let us trust Haruhi's judgement."

Kyoya referred to his clipboard. "He used to have severe asthma and bronchitis when he was younger. It seems to have subsided now, but sometime he does have attacks."

Tamaki wiped a tear from his eyes, then cried dramatically "So sad! Pining for a regular life, yet restricted by a terrible sickness! Oh, the agony of it all!"

The twins pretended to cry along. "What a melancholy tale of woe!"

Kyoya flipped a few pages, then found what he was looking for. "Sohma Industries specialize in many different businesses. Recently, they started progressing in the entertainment section."

Tamaki abruptly stood up and declared dramatically "All right then! It's settled!"

Everyone looked curiously at him.

"Tama-kun, what's settled?" Hani asked, cutely tilting his head to one side.

"We shall see for ourselves how great this Yuki Sohma is!" Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hani! Go get one of our Host Club invitations! Mori! Get a writing utensil. Kyoya, plan out what to write! Haruhi, you write it, since Father knows you're handwriting is the neatest!" As all of the hosts were running around and gathering materials, the twins were waiting impatiently for their tasks.

"Hey, my lord? What should we do?" asked the twins in perfect synchronization.

"Um...help Kyoya write." Tamaki watched as they bounded over to see what Kyoya had written. He grinned and made himself comfortable on a sofa. The Host Club will see what this Yuki Sohma was like.

* * *

Yuki sighed dejectedly. He hadn't heard anyone mention Tamaki Suoh the entire day.

It was almost time to go home. Yuki picked up his bookbag and headed towards the front entrance, when he passed a group of giggling girls.

"Tamaki-sempai looked so handsome today!"

Yuki halted in his steps. _Tamaki-sempai? Could it be? _He went over and addressed the girl who said that.

"Excuse me, when you said Tamaki-sempai, did you mean Tamaki Suoh?"

The startled girls looked at him, then when they saw his face, they blushed madly.

"Um...yes!" giggled the brunette who made the comment.

"Do you know where I could find him?" asked Yuki.

"Uh...he's in the Host Club."

Yuki paled when he heard the words "Host Club." _Isn't a host club used to seduce ladies? Just what kind of person is he anyway? _

"Um, are you all right?"

Yuki gave her his special "princely smile" and thanked her. As he briskly walked out the door, he felt a small flicker of hope. He had a lead now. All he had to do was follow it.

* * *

"Finished, my lord," the twins exclaimed happily. Tamaki snatched the card and examined it delightedly. "Well done! Now give it to him tomorrow. Club meeting dismissed"

* * *

Tohru smiled as Yuki came home. "Welcome back Yuki-kun! How was your first day?"

Yuki considered her question. "It was...interesting."

"Did you find Suoh-san?" When Yuki didn't answer immediately, she started to freak out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

Yuki shook his head. "No. You're not prying. I did hear about him, but I didn't get to meet him in person."

"Don't worry! It's only your first day!" encouraged Tohru. "You'll definitely make friends with him. Yuki-kun's that kind of person."

"Thank you, Honda-san." Yuki smiled at the optimistic girl, then went upstairs to do homework.


End file.
